La Sonrisa y el Corazón
by Destyni.Kate
Summary: Hubo una vez una época de alegría, de sentimientos descubiertos y donde la insensatez que caracteriza a la juventud gobernaron la historia de un joven. Su pasado: sonrisas y latidos. Su presente: lleno de mil y un fantasma de ese pasado prohibido y enterrado. Pero sobre todo lleno de recuerdos... recuerdos que desean volver.
1. Recuerdos

**La sonrisa y el corazón**

_**Recuerdos**_

**Recordar los sucesos de la vida es fácil, algunos nos hacen sonreír, llorar y otros hasta reflexionar pero recordar es la forma de darnos cuenta que guardamos memorias que en su momento y hasta ahora son importantes porque les entregamos un espacio dentro de nosotros.**

**Katherin M.C.**

**·*·*·*****((*))*****·*·*·**

La escena frente a ella no era muy diferente a la de sus recuerdos, la había visto tantas veces pero eso había sido hace muchos años, cuando apenas era una niña.

"_Ella sabía que estaba escondida entre unos arbustos y raramente sintió como si volviera a ser esa niña, pequeña e inocente, espiando a una pareja._

_Una pareja que se observaba en medio de un claro uno sentado al lado del otro_

_Una mujer de mirada tan cálida con una sonrisa sencilla pero a la vez hermosa, veía a aquel hombre de cabellera platinada, ojos iguales a dos gotas de oro y en sus facciones una sonrisa tan perfecta que jamás creyó pudiese existir. _

_Aquel hombre se le hacía familiar al hanyo que tanto amaba, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni cuanta se dio cuando los amantes empezaban a sonreírse el uno al otro._

_El joven hizo su primer movimiento acercándose a la mujer, susurrándole al oído quién sabe qué, pero fuera lo que fuera debió ser agradable porque la pequeña pudo oír una risita salir de los labios de la mujer y la sonrisa en su rostro jamás se desvaneció. Su piel se veía brillante y tersa, sus ojos eran profundos: dos zafiros escondiendo un secreto que se rehusaban a contar pero que al parecer su compañero conocía a la perfección. Ella se veía tan hermosa y por alguna razón la pequeña sentía un calor en su pecho, uno que sabía sintió en un pasado._

_La niña muchas veces oyó decir que su mirada era cálida, e incluso ella lo pensaba a menudo, pero sabía que esa calidez no se comparaba a la que aquella mujer escondía en sus ojos, podría envolverla con esa calidez si la viera por un momento pero su atención estaba en el hombre frente a ella, esos zafiros parecían querer fundirse con aquellas gotas de oro._

_De pronto la mujer se abalanzo hacia el hombre con improvisada elegancia, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. La pequeña vio como los labios de la mujer se movían pero el sonido de las palabras jamás llegó a sus oídos._

"_Siempre que estés a mi lado"- susurro el hombre, mientras correspondía el abrazo. Contestando a las palabras que la pequeña jamás oyó provenir de aquella cálida mujer. _

_De un segundo a otro hubo un cambio en el ambiente, anunciado por el viento._

_El hombre se volvió hacia la dirección que ocupaba la niña en aquel lugar, en el cual ella sólo era una espectadora, la pequeña sintió miedo al verse descubierta porque sabía que estaba robando la privacidad de aquellos amantes, pero al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que el rostro de él se veía borroso, no podía distinguirlo con claridad._

"_Kagome_"-_susurro aún con esa voz melodiosa._

"…Kagome"-_la voz de él se fue distorsionando hasta desencajar con la imagen, esa voz era familiar y lejana._

_-_"Señorita Kagome"- _dejó de sentirse una niña en ese momento. _

_En la escena no solo los rostros se volvían borrosos sino que también el paisaje y de pronto_: la imagen se cortó al igual que una cinta que se vuelve negra porque la película se ha terminado."

…

Al abrir sus ojos las imágenes frente a ella eran opacas, parpadeó un par de veces logrando que la imagen apenas visible fuese aclarándose poco a poco.

-Señorita Kagome- saludó el monje.

"_Sólo fue un sueño"_ pensó desilusionada, quería dormir solo un poco más para descubrir la identidad de aquella pareja.

-Lamento despertarla pero Inuyasha desea partir lo antes posible.- menciono el monje sacando a Kagome de su _abstracción._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la miko. Sabía el porqué de la impaciencia de Inuyasha, ella acababa de llegar de su época después de tres días haciendo que perdieran el rastro que los llevaría a Naraku, y aún así era tan egoísta al querer dormir sólo un poco más, retrasando la búsqueda de la cual ella era causante.

Al momento de levantarse, Kagome agradeció al monje por tomarse las molestias de despertarla, recogió su saco de dormir y preparó todo lo necesario para partir.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo todos se despidieron de la anciana Kaede, listos para retomar el curso de su viaje.

La miko, estando en la espalda del hanyo, lo observó con suma atención imaginando que en el sueño de esa mañana él era el protagonista; ese hombre con cabellera plateada y sonrisa cálida debía ser su compañero de aventura.

En ese instante una idea cruzó por su cabeza; El sueño que desde pequeña solía asaltarla por las noches debía ser una señal de que se encontraría con Inuyasha pero entonces ¿Él la escogería a ella?, ¿La amaría? Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces así sería. Todo su ser se regocijó ante la idea de su maquinadora mente y por un pequeño impulso se apretó más contra el hanyo, provocando que él se sonrojara y se sintiera particularmente incomodo.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te pasa?- él no se atrevía a verla directamente al rostro, era mejor fingir que su camino necesitaba de toda su atención para no chocar con un árbol o caer en un risco cuando en realidad la razón era muy diferente: no quería que notara su sonrojo.

-No es nada- respondió en un pequeño susurro, sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hacía una enamorada sin aflojar su agarre, más bien apretó su mejilla contra la espalda de Inuyasha sintiendo como esos cabellos platinados, tan suaves, acariciaban su mejilla.

La reacción del hanyo fue instantánea, aquel rubor en sus mejillas fue subiendo de tono violentamente hasta expandirse por todo su rostro.

Más para la miko nada podía ser mejor que _saber_ que el destino tomaba el curso que _bebía: _a su favor.

•••••

Otro día como cualquiera: El extraño sapo vigilando a la pequeña humana que gozaba de la protección de su amo.

Para Jaken aquella niña se había vuelto muy escandalosa desde que había recuperado la voz y lo peor de todo es que no paraba de hacer una pregunta antes de hacer otra, pero ¿Quién podría culparla? Lo que aquel yokai no sabía era que los _cachorros humanos _eran muy curiosos y deseaban saber el por qué de cada cosa que no comprendían.

Rin saltaba de un lado a otro con flores en sus manos arrojándolas hacia arriba para que pareciera que llovían pétalos sobre ella. Ignorando los disgustos de Jaken.

-Señor Jaken- Llamó la pequeña mientras se ponía frente a él con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en sus labios –juegue con Rin- Pidió, pero antes de que el pobre sapo de ojos saltones pudiera negarse empezó a saltar a su alrededor arrojando flores sobre él.

Cuando las flores que tenía en sus manos se acabaron se sentó al lado del pequeño Yokai, el cual tenía la vena de su frente más pronunciada de lo normal mientras veía fijamente a la nada con los parpados levemente caídos. Rin recogió las flores una a una uniéndolas con destreza, no necesitó ponerse de pie para colocarle la corona de flores al sapo debido al tamaño del Yokai.

- ¡Listo Señor Jaken!- Exclamo la pequeña poniéndose de pie y acomodando la corona -¡Se ve muy bien!- Sentencio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pequeño rostro. El Yokai no podía creer que había sido reducido a un simple muñeco para las travesuras de una niña humana.

Rin se dio cuenta que la venita en la frente del pequeño sapo estaba tan inflada que no puedo evitar picarla con su dedo índice un par de veces temiendo que si lo hacía muy fuerte esta explotaría, Jaken por su parte se molesto aún más por las acciones de la niña, que pudo sentir la sangre subirle hasta la cabeza cosa que hizo agrandar la vena en su frente, Rin se alarmo al darse cuenta.

-Señor Jaken ¿Está bien?- la niña estaba más que asustada, temía que la cabeza de Jaken explotara y quedarse sin su "guardián".

-NIÑA INSOLENTE ¡DEJA DE PICARME!-gritó, perdiendo el control que no tenia.

Rin se alivio al oírlo, era mejor que expulsara su enojo así no explotaría, así que lo ignoro de la mejor manera: haciendo más coronas de flores.

Jaken seguía gritando las mil y un maldiciones que nadie se molestaba en oír. De pronto la pequeña se puso de pie en un segundo, a una velocidad demasiado anormal para un humano y él sapo supo la razón: El _amo_ había llegado.

Rin se abalanzo contra Sesshomaru logrando prenderse a una de sus piernas, mientras este último veía con fastidio a su _leal_ sirviente, el cual solo lo veía aterrado temiendo lo peor.

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada a la pequeña niña cuando esta empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia. Jaken pudo observar el cambio de aura en su amo; en ese momento era cálida.

"_En muy pocas ocasiones he visto cariño e interés en los ojos de mi amo" _Pensóel sapo.

Puede que jamás nadie se lo haya imaginado pero ese sapo que tantas veces es ignorado escondía un secreto que no necesariamente era suyo. Nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué las miradas acecinas de Sesshomaru? ¿O por qué este nunca lo ha alejado de su lado? Porque debes aceptarlo, el sapo es muy molesto cuando se lo propone.

Ambos eran consientes de la razón del porque el sapo seguía vivo: él era el único conocedor de un secreto que jamás había tocado la luz desde que fue sepultado.

Sesshomaru sabía que no podía deshacerse del único ser que sabía el motivo por el cual no sonreía, y odiaba admitirlo pero a veces solo trataba de aferrarse a lo que le trajo alegría en un tiempo para afrontar el hecho que estos se habían ido volviéndose solamente recuerdos.

…

Las horas pasaban y el atardecer anunciaba la pronta venida de la noche.

Habían montado un campamento que contaba solamente con una fogata en el centro. Jaken podía ver a su amo a través de las llamas de la fogata, por su parte Rin se había quedado dormida cerca de Ah-Un cubierta por una fina manta. Ambos Yokais la observaban.

Jaken sabía que talvez la pregunta que haría le costaría la vida pero era demasiado fingir que jamás cruzaba por su cabeza.

-Amo- llamó el sapo. Sesshomaru no respondió así que Jaken decidió continuar – ¿Rin es igual a la amita? - hacía años que no hablaban de _ella. _

La incomodidad de Jaken se hacía cada vez más insoportable, trago ruidosamente esperando cualquier castigo por su pregunta.

Increíblemente Sesshomaru respondió.

-No- dijo con su calma habitual- _ella _jamás fue obediente incluso cuando era niña jamás lo fue, nunca le daba la razón a este Sesshomaru y este Sesshomaru podía ver el fuego en sus ojos. _Ella _siempre fue testaruda –Él detuvo su relato al recordar todo aquello y observando más detalladamente a la pequeña humana- Rin no se parece en nada a _ella._

-Me hubiera gustado verla cuando era un cachorra- Jaken sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando recordaba a su amorosa amita. La había conocido poco después que decidió seguir a Sesshomaru. Después de unas semanas siguiendo a su nuevo amo, éste apareció un día con una hembra de mirada cálida detrás de él, pero que podía llegar a ser aterradora cuando se enfadaba. Cuando ella se marchó, Jaken jamás volvió a tratar con respeto a nadie, a excepción a su amo, porque sabía que nadie más que su amita merecía ese respeto. Jamás nadie estaría a su altura.

Jaken sabía que Rin se parecía a _ella_ en algunos rasgos pero definitivamente no eran iguales, no necesitó conocer a su amita cuando ella era apenas una cachorra porque sabía que desde pequeña ella debió de haber sido obstinada, terca y orgullosa pero sobre todo amorosa, habían muchas preguntas que flotaban en el aire desde el día en que se marcho pero jamás las pronunció porque sabía que su amo no le daría respuestas en especial a aquella pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía 1 siglo: _"¿La extraña?" _ Demás está decir que Sesshomaru jamás la respondería.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jaken se profundizo, volviéndose más cálida _"Definitivamente, sí" _pensó, contestando a la pregunta él mismo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru miraban a un punto fijo, su mente empezó a correr la cinta de todos aquellos recuerdos que lo hicieron feliz años atrás pero que ahora no eran más que eso: _Recuerdos…_

•••••

Ambos grupos se dirigían al Sur. Ambos llevados por el aroma, uno más sensible que el otro, uno buscaba la venganza de un acto que le costó la vida de la persona que amaba y otro por el simple hecho de haberlo engañado. Una intención más razonable que la otra. Pero sin embargo ambas validas, ambas aceptables, ambas escondiendo segundas intenciones, ambas usadas como excusas.

El camino era largo para ambos grupos pero ninguno de los dos descansaría dejando escapar esta oportunidad aún sabiendo que era sospechoso el comportamiento del enemigo, que había permanecido inmóvil por más de tres días, estas oportunidades son las que debes tomar aún cuando arriesgas la propia vida.

…

-Llevamos caminando por días, Kagome ¿Ya vamos a llegar?- preguntaba un impaciente Kitsune.

-Creo que lo haremos Shippo- Respondió la sacerdotisa con dulzura en su voz mientras veía al pequeño en sus brazos – ¿No es así Inuyasha?- dirigió su mirada a aquel que creía se volvía más silencioso desde que salieron de la aldea.

-¡Ya les dije que sí!, ahora dejen de preguntar- respondió molesto, desde hace días le hacían la misma maldita pregunta y ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que había desarrollado hace solo unos días.

-¡Pero si me has dicho eso desde hace una semana! Perro tonto- gritaba Shippo.

El hanyo gruño por lo bajo, cuanto deseaba golpear al Kitsune, si no fuera porque estaba en los brazos de Kagome ya lo habría golpeado.

La inocencia de Shippo lo hizo saltar al hombro de Inuyasha –Perro tonto talvez has perdido el olfato- le dijo mientras le pellizcaba la nariz. ¡Eso fue el colmo!: Inuyasha tomo al pequeño entre sus garras y lo apretó, pero Shippo era ágil y la diferencia de tamaños le daba la ventaja, saltó lejos del agarre de Inuyasha pero sabía que el hanyo lo perseguiría así que solamente corrió ¿Quién se arriesgaría a parar y verificar? Definitivamente eso sería un error.

El resto del grupo veía lo que sucedía suspirando y con resignación en sus miradas. Esos dos eran incorregibles y esta escena frente a ellos se había vuelto habitual con el tiempo.

…

El grupo montó el campamento al pie de una montaña de la cual la sacerdotisa podía percibir la presencia de la perla, por su parte El hanyo podía percibir la presencia de su hermano a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros.

Las horas transcurrieron. En la madrugada un remolino alerto a todos. Inuyasha sintió la peste en el aire y gruñó.

Kagome se tensó, salió de su bolsa de dormir y se dirigió a Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa dio un pequeño salto al ver el remolino aparecer frente a ella de un momento a otro, pero entendió el porqué de la molestia de Inuyasha al sentir como unas manos tomaban las suyas y ver un par de ojos azules frente a ella.

-Kagome mi amor- saludó Koga, apretando un poco más las manos que tenia cautivas y las llevó a la altura de su pecho. –Me alegro ver que te encuentras a salvo- dijo acercándose al rostro se de la miko pero antes de que pudiera acortar más la distancia que separaba sus rostros Inuyasha se interpuso y empujó a Koga.

-Aléjate de ella lobo rabioso- alegó Inuyasha. Koga gruñó gritándole que ese no era un lugar seguro para Kagome, lo cual empezó una discusión que termino resolviéndose a golpes.

Ginta y Hakaku aparecieron momentos después, seguidos por una manada de lobos.

Kagome y el resto del grupo suspiro pero se tensaron al ver como ambos dejaban de pelear, quedando uno con el puño frente a la cara del otro.

Ambos, Yokai y Hanyo, gruñeron. Inuyasha se tensó al percibir cómo Sesshomaru se acercaba a gran velocidad y justo después un trueno que anunciaba la presencia de nubes negras, alerto a todos.

Kagome dio dos pasos atrás para después correr en dirección hacia Shippo y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Kirara fue envuelta por llamas rojas para dejar ver a una gran felina que gruñía al cielo. Miles de monstruos de todas formas y colores se dirigían a ellos desde el norte, a la misma velocidad que las nubes negras se acercaban.

Hakudoshi apareció de la nada, Inuyasha desenvaino su espada y la coloco frente a él, bloqueando el ataque de la extensión de Naraku. Inuyasha imprimió fuerza en el ataque empujando a Hakudoshi, éste dio una maroma hacia atrás y cayó de pie. –Pelea Hanyo- esas fueron sus únicas palabras, pero fueron suficiente para que Inuyasha lo insultara y diera inicio la batalla entre ellos.

Kagura bajó de la pluma gigante y lanzó un ataque en dirección a Kagome pero Kirara logro sacarla del camino antes de que saliera herida. -Gracias- susurro Kagome a la pantera.

Miroku absorbió una gran cantidad de monstruos a una distancia prudente pero se detuvo cuando los insectos venenosos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Es un gusto poder verlos de nuevo-se burlo Naraku. La voz del enemigo dio inicio a la pelea.

Koga y Sesshomaru se lanzaron contra Naraku dando un golpe tras otro. Kagura fue detenida por una flecha que hizo un pequeño corte en su mejilla, Kikio apareció y fulmino a la extensión con su mirada.

Naraku sacó varios tentáculos, dificultándole la pelea a los Yokais. En uno de sus golpes dirigidos a Naraku, Sesshomaru logró hace retroceder al Hanyo pero no se percató que un pequeño Yokai verde y una humana trataban de salir de los alrededores, interponiéndose en el camino.

Los ojos de Naraku brillaron con malicia y dirigió un tentáculo hacia los compañeros del Taiyokai al mimo tiempo que tres tentáculos más obstaculizaban los intentos del Taiyokai por proteger a su sirviente y protegida.

-¡Rin!- gritó un pequeño Kitsune desde los cielos. -¡Shippo!- gritó una preocupada Kagome al ver como Shippo dio un salto, bajando de la pantera que los mantenía a salvo.

El Kitsune se trasformo en un enorme globo empujando a la pequeña humana y al sirviente para recibir el golpe. Pero el Yokai lobo partió el tentáculo por la mitad antes de que llegara al Kitsune.

Nadie esperó que al partir el tentáculo saliera humo negro de él. El veneno alcanzo a los pequeños y ambos cayeron en la inconsciencia al instante.

Jaken se incorporó como pudo. Miró a su amo y éste le dio un claro mensaje grabado en sus ojos fríos _"vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate_".

Jaken se dirigió a la niña y al Kitsune. Ah-Un veía a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba en los cielos, ella le dirigía una mirada de suplica, desvió su mirada al sirviente cuando pudo sentir un peso extra sobre él. –Salgamos de aquí- le ordeno Jaken. Ah-Un vio al Kitsune sobre él, en sus ojos brillo el reconocimiento Y sin más el dragón de dos cabezas se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

El lobo se repuso del veneno después de unos momentos, agradeció que Sesshomaru mantuviera ocupado Naraku, corrió en dirección al Hanyo lanzándole patas, esquivando y recibiendo golpes.

Kagome había sido ignorada por todos _"un gran descuido"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del único yokai que se percató. La miko tomó una flecha y apunto en dirección a Naraku. Sesshomaru y Koga mantenían tan ocupado al Hanyo que no se percato de la presencia de ella.

La miko sabía que no era apropiado atacar por la espalda pero esa sería su única oportunidad. Lanzó la flecha a la espalda de hanyo, ésta penetro las ropas y se incrustó en la piel, en el centro de esa cicatriz en forma de araña. El golpe lo debilitó pero no se dejó vencer, llevó uno de sus tentáculos a la espalda, partió la flecha, lanzó una parte y dejó la punta incrustada en su espalda.

En un descuido, Koga no pudo esquivar los tentáculos y se enroscaron en sus piernas. Los tentáculos perforaron las piernas del lobo y sacaron los fragmentos que faltaban. El lobo no pudo más que gritar.

La miko veía la escena aterrorizada –Llévame con él, Kirara- La pantera obedeció pero los tentáculos de Naraku no los dejó acercarse, Sesshomaru lanzó un ataque con su espada, destruyendo los tentáculos. _Sin proponérselo_ despejó el camino para Kagome.

La miko tomó a Koga y lo llevó al lomo de Kirara. La pantera dejó su carga a unos metros del campo de batalla y se dirigió al lado de la exterminadora.

Inuyasha lanzó un ataque a Hakudoshi y vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con Naraku. –Viento cortante- gritó. Sesshomaru esquivo el ataque de su hibrido hermano.

El ataque impactó a Naraku. Pero el hanyo se había vuelto tan poderoso que no bastó para acabar con él.

Naraku se vio entre la espada y la pared y ninguna de sus extensiones estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder absorberla. El hanyo debía huir o sería exterminado.

Kagome se dio cuenta que Naraku pensaba escapar. La desesperación se adueño del juicio de la sacerdotisa y por reflejo tomo una flecha de su carcaj, tensó su arco y disparo directo a la perla. Ella misma se sorprendió cuando la flecha impacto exactamente en su objetivo pero detuvo su alegría al percatarse de lo que la flecha estaba haciendo: rompía la perla en miles de fragmentos, otra vez.

La sacerdotisa sabía que los fragmentos no tardarían en volar en múltiples direcciones, Naraku actuó rápido: se movió hacia donde estaban los fragmentos pero hubo alguien aún más rápida: Kikio.

El cadáver de barro y huesos alzo sus manos en dirección a los fragmentos armando una kekai alrededor de ellos, impidiéndoles separarse los unos de los otros.

Inuyasha quedó bloqueado por Hakudoshi. Sango y Miroku estaban igualmente ocupados. El monje golpeaba con su báculo, lanzaba pergaminos… La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era su única elección al verse rodeado por algunos insectos venenosos. Kirara no perdía oportunidad y se lanzaba sobre los insectos haciéndolos caer a tierra para después exterminarlos. Sango trataba de ayudar a Kirara en su labor pero algunos monstros se interponían, parecía que protegían a los insectos venenosos.

Kikio atrajo la kekai con los fragmentos hacia ella, quedando suspendidos sobre sus manos.

El único Yokai en el campo de batalla que no quedo al pendiente de lo sucedido con la perla hizo lo que nadie se molestaba en hacer: atacar a Naraku. Sesshomaru hizo un corte perfecto y profundo a lo largo de la espalda del hanyo, Naraku abrió su boca y dejó salir un grito de dolor junto a una gran cantidad de veneno negro que cubrió el campo de batalla al instante. La sangre del hanyo no tardo en salir a la superficie de la piel recorriendo su espalda, deslizándose hacia sus piernas, cayendo al césped y formando un charco bajo sus pies.

Sesshomaru lanzo un segundo ataque pero Kagura se interpuso entre él y el hanyo, para Kagura era demasiado tarde lanzar un contra-ataque porque el ataque de Sesshomaru la alcanzó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Naraku podía ver como los fragmentos brillaban de una forma extraña. Kagome se cubrió la boca y la nariz con su antebrazo, entrecerraba sus ojos y se dejaba guiar por el resplandor de los fragmentos.

Ella debía llegar al otro extremo del campo de batalla pero todos los ataques hacían parecer aquel lugar un campo minado que con cualquier paso en falso terminaría con su vida_. "Debo hacerlo"_ se dijo a sí misma, sabía que los fragmentos estaban en peligro y debía quitarlos del poder de Kikio antes de que Naraku los tomara o antes de que la misma Kikio se los entregara.

Inuyasha empezó a lanzar ataques ciegos por todos lados al no poder ver con claridad a Hakudoshi. Uno de los ataques se dirigía al costado izquierdo de Sesshomaru, este aún estando de espaldas pudo sentir el peligro pero también la presencia de alguien acercándose así que con una maroma esquivo el ataque tomando a la persona a su lado al mismo tiempo.

Una vez fuera de peligro retomo su lucha.

Kagome se sintió mareada, alguien la había tomado por la cintura, de un tirón hizo que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo, lo que hizo que respirara un poco de veneno, un segundo después estaba de nuevo de pie sin nadie a su alrededor más que el veneno. _"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" _pensó, mientras trataba de ver algo a su alrededor, pero lo único que podía ver era niebla negra, a lo lejos pudo percatarse del brillo de los fragmentos.

Ella trato de dirigirse hacia el resplandor pero el poco veneno que había ingerido empezó a hacer efecto, provocándole mareos, haciendo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, sabía que debía purificar el veneno antes de que se desvaneciera, Kagome tomó una flecha más, tensó el arco, apuntó al cielo y disparó.

La flecha dejo un resplandor a su paso, formando un agujero en medio del humo. Pero al parecer la fuerza de gravedad no hizo efecto sobre ella porque como la lógica demandaba ésta debía caer, más sin embargo viró hacia la derecha con dirección a Kikio. La flecha atravesó el kekai con tanta facilidad haciendo parecer que rasgaba una simple red.

Una vez que la flecha atravesó el kekai los fragmentos se aglomeraron en la punta, flotando a su alrededor, como miles de metales atraídos por un imán. La flecha se detuvo de golpe, la punta paró justo a unos milímetros de la yugular de Kikio. Ella dejó de respirar, sabía que si se movía solo un poco la flecha la atravesaría.

Segundo después la punta retrocedió ocultándose tras los fragmentos y la flecha regresó con su dueña a gran velocidad.

Kagome veía sorprendida como la fecha se dirigía a ella –"Esto no es normal"– se dijo y retrocedió dos pasos. Cuando la flecha estaba a un metro de distancia levantó sus manos, las coloco frente a ella y cerró los ojos.

El humo negro no permitió que nadie, a excepción de uno, pudiera ver cómo la flecha se detuvo de la nada, perdiendo velocidad de golpe, partiéndose a la mitad. Pero los fragmentos siguieron su camino, chocando contra las palmas de Kagome, incrustándose en su piel.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor punzante es sus manos -"_La perla_"- susurro y en ese mismo instante ni uno solo de sus nervios se movió y su corazón se detuvo.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa palpitó "bum, bum". Sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar y al mismo tiempo que exhaló el aire atrapo dentro de ella su corazón volvió a latir.

Las piernas de Kagome perdieron fuerza y mientras se desvanecía tres cosas pasaron: Los fragmentos cayeron uno a uno al suelo, Sesshomaru atravesó a Naraku con su espada y por último el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa liberó gran cantidad de energía haciendo crecer una kekai, de la cual nadie sabía de su existencia, purificando los fragmentos, el veneno y a Naraku a su paso.

Los guerreros en el campo de batalla se sorprendieron al ver como todo enemigo desaprecia pero el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo hizo que volvieran su atención a la semiinconsciente miko.

-¡Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango y Kirara corrieron en dirección a su compañera de batalla. Los lobos dejaron el campo de batalla sin mirar atrás, debían asistir a su líder.

Sesshomaru gruñó. _"No es posible" _pensó. Él era el único que había visto como la flecha había chocado contra el kekai que protegía a la miko haciendo que la flecha se partiera.

Él era el único que sabía el porqué los fragmentos sí habían podido atravesar el campo de energía de la miko.

Él era el único que sabía que la sacerdotisa había purificado el veneno dentro del cuerpo de Rin al expulsar esa gran cantidad de energía.

Él era el único que no se sorprendió por el poder de la miko y el porqué no lo purifico a él ni a los demás demonios sobrevivientes en el campo de batalla.

Él fue el único en percatarse que los cortes hechos por los fragmentos purificaron el veneno dentro de la miko.

Él era el único que comprendía la razón y gravedad de todo esto.

El yokai frunció el seño, dio media vuelta, y se negó a sí mismo la verdad de tantas coincidencias juntas.

…

Inuyasha llegó a Kagome lo más antes posible, incrementando el odio de una persona con sus acciones, tomó a su compañera de aventuras entre sus brazos. Sango y Miroku examinaron a Kagome con la mirada.

-Quizás sea el veneno Inuyasha- inquirió el monje –Hay que llevarla a la aldea, La anciana kaede debe saber cómo ayudar a Kagome-chan – opinó Sango, impregnando cada palabra con preocupación pura.

-Iré de inmediato, ustedes busquen a Shippo y diríjanse a la aldea- Sango asintió y junto con el monje montaron en Kirara.

Kikio se acercó y no pudo creer que su amado hanyo no se percatara de su presencia mientras levantaba a su _reencarnación _en brazos. Las acciones de Inuyasha lastimaban a Kikio pero él no lo sabía. No comprendía que al preocuparse por otra lastimaba el inerte corazón la sacerdotisa de barro y hueso.

Kikio desvió su mirada, caminó hacia los fragmentos, se puso en cuclillas, extendió su mano pero justo cuando iba a tomarlos, estos le dieron una descarga, repeliéndola. _"Qué sucede" _ pensó frustrada.

Kagome en su inconsciencia pudo sentir una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo haciendo que abriera sus ojos poco a poco. Inuyasha la Observó y se tranquilizó al verla reaccionar -Kagome- susurró.

-Los fragmentos- respondió ella automáticamente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaban los fragmentos. Inuyasha al volver a la dirección que le indicaban los ojos de la sacerdotisa, se percató de la presencia de Kikio, la vio frente a él.

Todo su cuerpo se congelo y por una fracción de segundo pensó en dejar caer a Kagome, pero sabía que ella no se encontraba bien. Kagome observó a su _antecesora_ pero al sentir la tención en el aire la desvió a los fragmentos sobre el suelo _"¿Por qué Kikio no los ha tomado?" _se preguntó.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada y se percato de la insistente mirada de Kagome, entendió el porqué y sin más la llevo hasta los fragmentos. Kagome los tomó y ninguno de los dos, tanto la humana como el hanyo, se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa en la mirada de la sacerdotisa de barro.

Kagome sintió como los fragmentos le daban pequeñas descargas empuñó su mano y volvió a unir los fragmentos, haciendo que tomaran la forma de una esfera lisa y pura.

Kagome escuchó una risita en los alrededores "_Debo estar delirando_", pensó.

Ambas mikos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta cómo la perla brillo de manera extraña, Kikio dio media vuelta y se marchó, había muchas cosas que arreglar.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo llevándose consigo a Kagome.

Pero ninguno sabía que la perla había obtenido la sangre de su creadora.

•••••

La anciana Kaede aseguró a Inuyasha que Kagome se encontraba fuera de peligro. Pero cuando Sango y Miroku llegaron con Shippo en brazos, a Kagome se le había metido en la cabeza que debían hablar con Sesshomaru y pedirle que los acompañara por unos días excusándose que eso sería lo mejor para la niña humana que lo acompañaba.

-No, he dicho que ¡no!- dijo un furioso hanyo.

-Pero Inuyasha, es lo mejor- suplico Kagome –La pequeña Rin podría tener dificultades por el veneno-

-La señorita Kagome tiene razón, Inuyasha- apoyo Miroku

-Ahhh! ¡Ese es problema del idiota de Sesshomaru!- gritó. -¡No te metas donde no te llaman Kagome!-

-¡Tonto! ¡Sólo me preocupo por la pequeña! ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!- gritó Kagome

El orgullo del Hanyo provocó la ira de la miko. Inuyasha seguía negándose y negándose hasta que la paciencia de Kagome se vino abajo.

-¡Abajo!- gritó, y el collar hizo su labor: Estampo a Inuyasha contra el suelo. – ¡Si no me acompañas entonces iré sola!- gritó nadie se atrevió a decir nada a la miko. Le temían cuando se enojaba de esa manera.

La obstinada miko no pidió a Kirara esta vez, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al lugar donde Sango había ido por Shippo. Pero después de horas de caminar empezó a pensar que debió haber llevado a alguien con ella. Pero el recuerdo de Inuyasha la hizo enfadar –Estúpido- susurro.

•••••

Vio a su alrededor, nada era familiar, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Un árbol que tuviera la palabras "sigue a la derecha y encontraras lo que buscas" talladas en el tronco? Suspiró con la idea que la falta de ayuda estaba poniendo a su imaginación a volar por el camino equivocado.

-mmm… ¿dónde estarán?- Se pregunto a sí misma.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos detrás de ella, se volvió y lo único que pudo ver fue un kimono desapareciendo por la espesura del bosque.- _¡Espera!_- gritó, tratando de detener a la _persona_ –_Solo quiero preguntarte algo_- Corrió detrás de ella –"¿Sabes dónde estamos?"- estiro su brazo derecho para tocar el hombro de aquélla desconocida –"¿No has visto a una niña pequeña acompañando a…"- y justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla: desapareció.

Cuando no pudo ver más el kimono se detuvo en seco. Puedo oír unas risitas a su alrededor _–"¿Dónde estás?"-_ esa voz era cálida y sonaba feliz.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó al viento.

Nadie respondió. Tenía miedo. Desde que unió los fragmentos creía oír cosas, pero algo le decía que no eran fantasmas, temía no haber purificado bien los fragmentos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde había visto a la muchacha antes de que desapareciera, esa mujer le parecía familiar. No parecía mayor que ella, talve años, pero aún así podía notarse la diferencia de edades. Lo único que podía reconocer de ella era su cabello negro como el ébano atado en una coleta y la parte trasera de ese kimono blanco con sakuras de un azul suave, casi invernal y la parte posterior de un Obi del mismo color.

Llevó sus manos a la perla incompleta que colgaba en su cuello, tratando de purificarla un poco más con el contacto. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido con cada paso.

Escuchó de nuevo las risitas pero no se detuvo, en su lugar se armo de valor y siguió su camino con firmeza.

_**Ella se detuvo -Detente.- le dijo, pero él no se detuvo -Voy a alcanzarte- eso tampoco funcionó. Le divertía cuando jugaban a las escondidas.**_

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ se pregunto a sí misma mientras detenía su caminar al mismo tiempo que había visto detenerse a la joven. Sin darse cuenta ambas estaban sincronizadas.

_**Empezó a caminar. No podía verlo, las ramas de los arboles no le permitían ver más allá de las hojas. Levanto sus manos y empujó las hojas a un lado.**_

Kagome levanto sus manos y empujo las hojas frente a ella para poder pasar.

_**..Se encontraba con más hojas cada vez que movía las ramas. Siguió apartando las ramas frente ella, estaba segura que él se había ido por aquí.**_

"_Estoy cerca". _Se movía entre las hojas su pecho subía y baja con más rapidez: Estaba emocionada. Podía sentir felicidad, fuera lo que fuera lo que lo causara quería encontrarlo.

_**-Estoy cerca- se dijo a sí misma**_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "_Ya casi_".

_**La última rama…**_

La última rama…

_**-Te encontré- gritó, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.**_

_**El joven le sonrió –Tardaste mucho- respondió **__"esa voz"…._

Las _visiones_ se detuvieron y la risita de aquella mujer se quedó flotando en el aire, en sus oídos.

Su pecho sentía un calor y una presión agradable. Aún se sentía feliz.

Lo que estaba frente a ella la paralizo al instante, llevándose esa alegría por completo, remplazándola con sorpresa. Era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, estaba sentado en una roca mientras veía el cielo ¿No se habría percatado de su presencia en ese lugar?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Al parecer sí, Sesshomaru no desvió su mirada del cielo. Su voz: neutra como siempre pero pudo sentir nostalgia en ella ¿Estaría alucinando? Talvez una serpiente la había mordido, no se había dado cuenta y el veneno estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-Lo siento- susurro aún recuperándose de aquel _extraño transe._-Pero te estaba buscando- dijo

Sesshomaru no lo demostró pero le sorprendía que ella lo buscara _"¿Qué le habrá pasado al imbécil de Inuyasha?" _pensó mientras dirigía su atención a ella. Él entrecerró sus ojos al mirarla, desconfiado -¿Por qué buscas a este Sesshomaru?- Voz neutra, era todo lo que él iba a dejar percibir.

Sin darse cuenta uno de los dos estaba a la defensiva y no precisamente el más débil. Ella sonrió –Quería hablar de Rin-murmuro, ahora no estaba tan segura de su cordura al tomar la decisión de venir sola, además con el pasar de cada segundo cría con más convicción que él no aceptaría su propuesta.

-Hn- para el pesar de la miko esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Eh…bueno…-El yokai se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, no sabía de que otro modo podía perder más su tiempo que oyendo una conversación que, percibía, no progresaría pronto. Para desgracia del Yokai y bendición de la miko, llego la salvadora de la última.

-¡Kagome-Sama!- Rin le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome mientras corría en su dirección y se plantaba frente a ella. Kagome se puso de cuclillas, a la altura de la niña –Hola Rin-chan- saludo al momento de colocar su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña -¿Te has sentido mejor?-.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama y Jaken-sama han cuidado bien de Rin- Una sonrisa en sus labios era lo que respaldaba sus declaraciones.

-Me alegro- susurro al momento de ponerse de pie. La fiebre había desaparecido y sus mejillas tenían el color de siempre, además sus ojos ya no estaban opacos. Le regalo una sonrisa a la pequeña y volvió a ver al Yokai.

La pequeña también dirigió su atención a Sesshomaru y sin más corrió hasta estar frente a él. Sesshomaru bajo su mirada hasta la pequeña.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿Puede Kagome-chan quedarse a comer? Rin promete hacer la cena y no molestar a Jaken-sama esta noche- La pequeña veía al Yokai con esos ojos de borreguito a punto de ir al matadero mientras sus manitas apretaban la tela del pantalón de Sesshomaru.

Kagome no sabía cómo es que la pequeña podía mantener la mirada a esos ojos tan fríos. De repente un grito de emoción la asusto. No sabía cómo pero Rin había logrado que ese Yokai aceptara su propuesta, le daba puntos por ello.

…

Kagome tuvo la compañía de Rin en el transcurso de la noche. La pequeña le contaba de tantas cosas qué al final sólo pudo entender la admiración de la pequeña por el mayor de lo hijos de Inu no Taisho.

Pero como era de esperarse las energías de la niña humana no eran eternas y tenían un límite, el cual ya había alcanzado. Kagome se enterneció al ver a Rin despedirse de ella y caminar hacia el dragón de dos cabezas, que la esperaba recostado en el suelo, al parecer sabía que ya era hora de dormir.

-Será mejor que le digas a este Sesshomaru la razón de tu llegada- el yokai fue directo –Sé que no estás aquí de paso humana- Kagome dejó de ver a Rin.

-Así es- susurró, Kagome sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y vio al yokai directo a los ojos "_Es por Rin_" pensó para sí. –He venido a proponerte que…- tomó aire y una vez con oxigeno renovado lanzo su propuesta -… Nos acompañes por unos días-. Kagome esperó lo peor.

-Hn- respondió -¿Qué te hace pensar que éste Sesshomaru aceptará esa estúpida propuesta?- escupió el yokai, mientras la fulminaba con su mirada glacial.

Esa mirada no logró el efecto deseado en Kagome. La humana frunció el ceño, ese Yokai era aún más prepotente que Inuyasha, por algo debían se hermanos ¿no?, ¿Acaso la prepotencia era de familia?

-No lo hago por ti- escupió ella con el mismo veneno –Lo hago por Rin-.

-Insinúas que éste Sesshomaru no se puede hacer cargo de la humana- el no se lo preguntó lo estaba afirmando. Dio dos pasos al frente y aunque podía percibir el miedo en la miko, ella no retrocedió. Los ojos de la humana le mostraron enojo, determinación… pero jamás miedo.

Por un segundo sus ojos lo traicionaron y pudo verla a _ella. _Kagome se percato de ese cambio ¿Había visto nostalgia en esos ojos? No, debía estar delirando de nuevo. No recordaba que las picaduras de serpiente provocaran alucinaciones cada cuatro horas.

-No me refiero a eso- respondió- es solo que Rin necesita atención, y la anciana Kaede puede hacerse cargo de eso- Kagome le rogaba a kami que tuviera compasión de ella he hiciera recapacitar al cabeza dura que tenía frente a ella.

Sesshomaru no respondió. Sabía que la humana frente a él tenía razón, pero eso quería decir que él no sabía cómo cuidar de la cachorra humana y eso era un insulto para él.

-Por favor Sesshomaru- suplico la miko. La paciencia fue el único camino por el que pudo optar.

Algo en la voz de la miko descolocó a Sesshomaru, la vio a los ojos y encontró una verdad que jamás hubiera querido descubrir.

EL yokai dio dos pasos al frente sin cambiar su expresión: La humana no se movió. –Sólo serán dos o tres días- siguió Kagome, ocultando la existencia del miedo que el yokai ya conocía.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos, desvió su mirada y por el rabillo del ojo observó a una pequeña que ignoraba la discusión que se llevaba a cabo por su causa. Sería lo mejor si la anciana humana la examinaba porque debía ser sincero: no sabía todo acerca de humanos y no dejaría que esa estúpida situación pusiera en peligro la vida de la humana que lo acompañaba.

-Acepto- soltó de pronto y la sonrisa en el rostro de la miko fue su perdición. Kagome sintió ese calor en su pecho y la risita de aquella mujer volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

Aquella misma voz, aquella misma sensación que la asaltó en el bosque la asaltó de nuevo y las palabras que repitió condenaron a ambos.

**-Sesshomaru, ¿Sonreirías para mí?-**

-Sesshomaru, ¿Sonreirías para mí?- susurro.

La bestia del Yokai se descolocó, reconoció el aroma frente a él y lo guardo para sí… comparándolo.

Los ojos del Yokai mostraron furia y los de la miko: miedo.

-Maldita-susurró con veneno en su voz, se acercó a ella, extendió su brazo y aprisionó su cuello. _**"Lo recuerda"**_ gruñó su bestia. En ese momento Jaken se despertó al sentir el Youki de su amo. Rin se removió en Ah-Un pero el dragón ya se había despertado. –Llévate a Rin a la aldea humana- gruñó Sesshomaru. Jaken obedeció en ese mismo segundo.

Kagome tomo la mano que lo aprisionaba -Suéltame- susurro.

-Admítelo-demandó, ignorando toda razón.

–No sé de qué me hablas- susurró la miko mientras miles de lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. –No sé de qué me hablas- repitió golpeando la mano que le impedía respirar.

Los ojos de esa humana sólo le mostraban miedo y cuando sintió una lagrima rodar por su muñeca: la soltó.

Ella cayó al suelo, tomo su cuello y tosió. Él la observó y cuando esos ojos lo volvieron a enfrentar supo que no mentía, ella no sabía nada. Bajó la mirada hasta la perla que colgaba en el cuello de la miko y sus ojos brillaron con ira.

Ella se percató y temió por su vida. "Inuyasha" era lo único que podía pensar. –L-Lo siento- murmuró –Y-Yo no sabía q-que…-Kagome trataba de formular una excusa.

-¿Por qué lo dijiste?- gruñó con parsimonia. A la miko no le quedó otra salida. Al ver al Yokai acercarse supo que debía ser sincera –A-Algo me hizo decirlo- susurro al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se aferró al césped.

El entrecerró sus ojos. Odió saber qué era a lo que se refería la miko. Se odió a sí mismo al sentir alivio. La odió a ella por ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

Sesshomaru fulmino a Kagome con la mirada, cerró sus ojos y calmo a su bestia. Al abrirlos vio el terror en los ojos de la miko y lo odió.

Él dio media vuelta. Ella se puso de pie.

Él fue tras su sirviente y su cachorra humana. Ella lo siguió, no podía quedarse ahí.

Él percibió miedo y gruñó. Ella oyó el gruñido y tembló.

•••••

Una vez cerca de la aldea el Yokai se subió a la rama de un árbol y la miko a paso apresurado camino en dirección a la aldea, rogándole a kami que nadie se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba.

Sesshomaru la vio marchar y su bestia gruñó con el solo hecho de saber que buscaría refugio en los brazos del hanyo que su padre había procreado.

"_Hace muchas lunas, tú fuiste mía_" pensó al momento de ver marchar a la miko.

No era la primera vez que aquél pensamiento lo asaltaba y tampoco era la primera vez que se negaba a aceptarlo. Porque esa mujer humana era la viva imagen de la hembra que lo abandono hace 300 años.


	2. El Yokai y la Hembra

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyright a Rumiko Takahashi. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previo del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**La sonrisa y el corazón**

**EL Yokai y la Hembra**

**Cada pequeña escena que vivimos, con sus fallos e imprecisiones, por más curiosa que sea tiene su razón de ser. Talvez el efecto que tenga en nosotros sea instantáneo o talvez tome su tiempo. Pero algo que debemos aprender es que nada sucede por casualidad.**

**Katherin M. C.**

**·*·*·*((*))*·*·*·**

Y tal como lo humana lo había prometido, su estadía en la aldea humana fue corta. Sesshomaru no olvidaría el aroma de la humana: El aroma a miedo. Porque ese mismo aroma alimentaba esa parte "_cuerda_" de él, aquella que le había quedado en la ausencia de _ella_.

El grupo del Taiyokai se había marchado de la aldea pocas horas atrás. Para Jaken nada fue más gratificante que salir de ese lugar. La única que mostraba tristeza en sus ojos y en sus infantiles facciones era la pequeña Rin.

Al dirigir toda su atención al pasto por el que pasaba, la niña no se percató del enojo del Yokai que cuidaba de ella ni tampoco de la mirada acusadora que Jaken le dedicaba a su amo. Para su mente de tan solo ocho años solo había algo importante: Ya no tenía compañero de juegos ni los mimos de la miko de ropas extrañas.

Aunque Rin sabía que debían irse de la aldea en algún momento una vocecita dentro de ella le preguntaba _"¿Por qué tan pronto?"_. La niña suspiró porque no sabía cómo responderle a "su nueva amiga invisible". Con su corazón acongojado levantó su cabeza, pero al ver al par de Yokais frente a ella recordó que preferiría seguir al Señor Sesshomaru hasta el fin del mundo a quedarse en otro lugar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pequeña humana que apretó las riendas de Ah-Un, acelero su paso y se acercó al pequeño Yokai verde.

Minutos después el Taiyokai de cabellera platinada se detuvo.

-Descansaremos aquí- dijo Sesshomaru sin dirigir su mirada a la pequeña humana o a su sirviente, para después perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Jaken observo a su amo y supo que algo no estaba bien. Lo único que le restaba hacer era pedirle a kami que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Y así, con mil dudas rondando su pequeña mente, el sapo montó el campamento para esa noche, mientras la pequeña cachorra humana jugaba con el dragón de dos cabezas.

El juego de Rin fue interrumpido por un molesto sonido que provenía de su estomago. La niña soltó las riendas de Ah-Un, corrió hacia su "guardián" y se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro -Señor Jaken, Rin tiene hambre- dijo.

El Yokai sapo suspiro: Estaba esperando que la niña le pidiera algo así, es más, se le hacía extraño que no hubiese pedido comida antes.

-Vamos- ordeno el pequeño sapo con su voz chillona –Creo que hay un río cerca de aquí- le dijo, al momento que emprendía su camino y veía el lugar de izquierda a derecha, tratando de encontrar la dirección donde debía estar el bendito río.

La pequeña seguía de cerca a al pequeño Yokai, saboreando de antemano su pescado asado.

…

Habían pasado horas desde que Jaken y Rin entraron al río, la niña había atrapado unos cuantos peces pero el obstinado Yokai se negaba a salir del agua hasta conseguir él mismo su alimento.

Rin salió del agua con su botín en manos. Observo a Jaken, suspiro y sonrío. ¿Qué mejor manera de ignorar los arrebatos de Jaken que recolectar las ramitas en el suelo para preparar la fogata?

Por su parte, Jaken fijo sus piernas dentro del río, arremango sus mangas dejando ver sus verduzcos brazos, observó a su presa y se abalanzo contra ella. Empapándose de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ja!- rió el pequeño Yokai al momento de salir del agua, pararse en la orilla del río y mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios mientras alzaba su "presa", victorioso.

Pero hubo algo con lo que Jaken no contaba: El hambre que dominaba a cierto dragón de dos cabezas.

Ah-Un se acerco a Jaken y sin avisar abrió su boca y devoró al pescado en las manos del pequeño Yokai – ¡OYE TÚ ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- empezó a gritar Jaken mientras miraba con infinito odio al "ladrón". Rin por su parte no pudo evitar reírse.

No alimentar a Ah-Un le había salido muy caro al Señor Jaken.

El testarudo Yokai se negó a comer: Al parecer el orgullo es algo que caracterizaba a todo Yokai. Pero la niña con bondadoso corazón no quería dejar a su obstinado guardián sin comida esa noche, así que le suplicó mil veces a Jaken que comiera de los peces que ella había atrapado pero el sapo se negó.

Minutos más tarde se podía observar a una niña, un dragón y un Yokai verdusco con cara larga, disfrutar de unos peces asados. Al parecer la pequeña cachorra tenía un poder de convencimiento nada humano sobre aquellos que la rodeaban.

•••••

_-Su excelencia- llamo Sango -¿Cree que Sesshomaru esté por los alrededores?- la exterminadora temía no encontrar a Shippo esa misma noche._

_-No lo sé Sanguito- murmuro Miroku con un tono de malicia en su voz –Será difícil encontrar al joven Sesshomaru- sentenció. Al mismo tiempo que por el rabillo de sus ojos veían con malicia a la mujer a su lado izquierdo y su mano fue deslizándose hasta un lugar prohibido para él._

_Cuando la mano del Monje se colocó sobre el área prohibida de la exterminadora, los reflejos de la joven enviaron una respuesta inmediata. Entonces, un sonido seco se extendió por todo el lugar._

_El monje libidinoso se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una marca rojísima en su mejilla izquierda y con sus ojos desorientados, dando vueltas uno en dirección contraria al otro: algo verdaderamente inhumano._

_-Monje pervertido- se podía oír insultar a la exterminadora mientras se alejaba y seguía murmuraba cosas como –"¿Cómo no pude esperar esto?"- y –"Ja! ¿Qué se ha creído?"-._

_Pero el malhumor y las maldiciones de la exterminadora se vieron detenidas por un árbol que se mostraba a pocos metros de ella. Ese árbol tenía marcas extrañas, pero conocidas para la exterminadora. Esas marcas solo podían ser provocadas por un arma: el arma de su hermano._

_La exterminadora corrió hacia aquel árbol, mientras una opresión en su pecho le advertía que lo que encontraría en aquel lugar la iba a lastimar._

_El Monje al ponerse de pie poco a poco, se percato de la ausencia de la exterminadora en el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor le indico que la mujer que buscaba no estaba muy lejos. Y en menos de una fracción de segundo el Monje se hayaba corriendo en la dirección de donde pudo oír provenir aquel grito._

_Al llegar a aquel lugar pudo ver un arma de exterminador destruido a unos metros de él, varias ramas de árboles esparcidas por doquier… Sin duda en aquel lugar se había llevado a cabo una batalla._

_Pero lo que descoló a aquel monje pervertido pero sobre todo__sensato.__Fue el ver a aquella mujer, que solía asestarle tantos golpes como pudiera cada vez que se propasaba con ella, arrodillada sobre el suelo mientras se aferraba a un cuerpo moribundo con desesperación: el cuerpo de su hermano. Kohaku._

_Para la exterminadora todo este tiempo no hubo más angustia que la de saber si su hermano se encontraba bien o no, si naraku lo habría dejado libre ya o si lo seguía utilizando para sus planes cobardes. Pero ella admitía que preferiría mil veces seguir viendo a su hermano de pie, aunque no la recordara, pero que estuviese con vida. Albergando la esperanza de algún día poder hacerle recordar que ella era la hermana leal y amorosa con la que había compartido toda su corta vida._

_Estando en aquel lugar olvidado del bosque, su odio hacia aquel ser que había muerto horas atrás aumentaba con cada nueva lágrima que resbalaba de sus ojos. Porque él le había arrebatado a su familia, arrasado con su aldea y profanado la tumba de su hermano. Hasta ese mismo momento, con el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos, Sango pudo sentir el peso de aquella perdida por completo… Porque su hermano había sido lo único que le quedaba de su familia: de su pasado feliz._

_La exterminadora dejó sus pulmones en aquel lugar y empapo de lágrimas el cuerpo de aquel ser que había amado desde que le vio aparecer en los brazos de su padre: el hombre que también le había regalado la vida a ella._

_-Hermana Mayor- fue el susurro que salió de los labios del niño que poco a poco perdía aquella esencia que llamaban vida. Para la exterminadora ese murmullo significaba un gramo de esperanza… Una esperanza que no sería suficiente como para combatir a la muerte._

_El alma de aquel pequeño era conocido para aquel ser que solía llevarse a quien se quiere o a quien se desconoce… Porque ese era su trabajo: llevarse a aquellos a los cuales la vida se les acababa. Y el alma de aquel pequeño era un alma que tiempo atrás ya se había llevado._

_-Kohaku. Resiste- suplico la exterminadora. Pero su hermano solo negó con su cabeza, sobre el hombro de su hermana vio aparecer al monje que siempre estaba al lado de su hermana. Entonces supo que ella estaría bien después de que él se marchara._

_-Hermana- Llamó el pequeño. Pidiendo la atención, que ya tenía, de la exterminadora - Le diré a papá que tienes quien te cuide- susurro. Segundos después los ojos del niño se cerraron y los gritos de la exterminadora se hicieron más desgarradores._

_El monje trato de consolarla. Ella solo quería a su hermano de regreso._

_El cuerpo de aquel niño poco a poco se volvió polvo: La naturaleza reclamaba el tiempo prestado._

_La exterminadora suplico a los dioses… Pero al parecer gritar un nombre con desesperación no hacía que la vida volviera a un cuerpo que ya había desaparecido._

…

_Un extraño polvo viajaba por los cielos__  
__Parecía moverse en todas direcciones…_  
_Parecía volar sin rumbo_

_El viento dejó de soplar sobre una aldea destruida:__  
__El hogar de aquellos que una vez fueron guerreros._

_Dos tumbas adornadas por flores que brotaban a su alrededor,__  
__Presumiendo que habían sobrevivido entre las cenizas y la destrucción._

_El polvo se esparció sobre las tumbas,__  
__regresó a casa, se unió a los suyos…_

… _El viaje había terminado._

…

Kagome no olvidaría las palabras del monje Miroku después de la despedida de Rin: "_Jamás olvidaré los gritos desgarradores de sango"._

Por un momento la sacerdotisa se sintió culpable ¿Cómo no pudo ver antes el dolor en los ojos de la exterminadora… de su amiga? ¿Había sido tan egoísta por ir en busca de Rin? Una parte de ella le decía que no.

En parte, también albergaba odio dentro de ella: odio hacia sí misma. Odio al no poder haber hecho más con su reiki cuando lo expulsó. La miko deseaba poder haber hecho algo más que purificar aquel cuerpo… pero un humano no puede resucitar a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

La sacerdotisa que acompañaba a aquel hanyo, al monje, al kitsune y a la exterminadora. Por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a sentir lo que era odiar verdaderamente a alguien. Su odio incrementaba con solo imaginarse al desgraciado de Naraku sacando el fragmento del cuerpo de Kohaku cuando lo necesitó… Sabía que a ese hanyo no le importó nada más. No le importó el haber profanado el cuerpo de un niño que ya había abandonado este mundo para sus absurdos propósitos.

Pero aún con todo ese odio contenido dentro de ella, también había miedo. Y el resplandor de los rayos de sol no hacía más que recordarle aquello que deseaba olvidar.

Hasta el mismísimo sol parecía burlarse de ella en ese mismo instante, porque estando en lo más alto del cielo, le recordaba que veinticuatro horas atrás él se había marchado.

Kagome jamás esperó que su preocupación por la pequeña le trajera tales consecuencias, porque no pensó en el ¿Qué pasaría si…?. Su corazón puro le hizo encontrarse con una situación nada agradable.

Sentada en el césped contrajo sus piernas, las abrazó contra su pecho y recargo su mentón sobre las rodillas. La sacerdotisa había contado cada hora después que él se fue ¿Extraño no? Pero cuando recordaba cómo Sesshomaru había acortado la distancia entre ambos al intentar intimidarla, esa sensación en su pecho, ese nudo en el estomago, el escozor en los ojos, el hormigueo en la nariz, esa nota de auxilio que su mente reproducía una y otra vez… ese miedo… ese miedo parecía querer dominarla de nuevo.

Porque cuando Sesshomaru _casualmente_se acercó tanto a ella marcó un límite, indicándole que el que tenía la ventaja ahí era él.

Al ver esas gotas de oro flameando, _casualmente_ le había hecho entender su lugar.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al sentir miedo por él, porque cuando Koga la secuestro no le dejo intimidarla, lo confronto. Cuando cada uno de sus numerosos enemigos se acercaba a ella, buscando hacerle sentir miedo, su carácter salía a flote.

También recordó que en esas ocasiones Inuyasha no estaba a su lado, pero sabía que él vendría por ella. La convicción de saber que con solo gritar el nombre de él dentro de su mente un par de veces haría que él apareciera justo en el momento indicado: le hacía no temer.

Pero esa noche, por más que su mente gritaba el nombre del Hanyo: él no apareció. Entonces supo que estaba desprotegida y que su obstinación le había hecho una mala jugada. Porque al ver los ojos del Yokai frente a ella entendió que en esa ocasión Inuyasha llegaría tarde.

Y cuando sintió esa mano fría rodeando su cálido cuello, cuando presionó esa frágil zona y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, cuando el aire no pudo entrar más en sus pulmones, también entendió que en esa ocasión sí saldría lastimada.

El odio puro dentro de esos ojos dorados le hizo ver que cada relato de él, cada rumor, cada advertencia… Era cierta: _Él era un acecino sin corazón_.

Pero Kagome no sabía que ese odio no era como lo pintaban… por lo menos no las razones. Porque no puedes odiar algo sin tener una razón.

_Jamás hay sentimientos sin fundamentos._

La miko suspiro. Cuando el aire atrapado dentro de ella salió al exterior sintió cómo esa sensación tan amarga se hacía más ligera.

-¡Kagome!- oyó gritar a su compañero de aventuras -¡Levántate de ahí! ¡Es hora de irnos!- ella se puso de pie, volvió su rostro encontrando al hanyo a unos metros lejos de ella y sonrió.

Después de todo la miko _sabía_que _no volvería_ a encontrarse con él, por lo menos _no a solas_.

Con ese firme pensamiento fue en dirección al Hanyo y junto con su grupo salieron de la aldea que había sido testigo del miedo y el odio puro. Sensaciones experimentadas por un ser demasiado puro, quizá más débil que cualquiera que viviera en aquella época, con una ingenuidad que la hacía aún más vulnerable, pero sin embargo creía comprender la naturaleza de un ser que _no conocía_.

•••••

Sesshomaru podía oír el sonido del agua correr, sin dudas estaba a unos metros de un río. _A paso lento cambió la dirección de su destino_.

A cada paso que se acercaba al río Sesshomaru no apreciaba la imponencia e inmensidad del bosque. La atención y los pensamientos del Yokai estaban en otro lugar: en su pasado.

Horas atrás no había hecho más que meditar, porque se negaba a aceptar que _ella_ había vuelto. Toda la noche se reuso a regresar al campamento, que sabía, Jaken y Rin habían armado, tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que lo estaban esperando. Pero en esos momentos no quería estar cerca de ellos, en especial de su estúpido sirviente.

A decir verdad él mismo se negaba a poder soportar la mirada acusadora de Jaken, porque sabía que el pequeño Yokai sapo tenía las mismas sospechas que él y lo más desagradable era el hecho de sentir él mismo una punzada en medio de su pecho, conocía muy bien esa sensación… porque eso era dolor.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma fresco del agua, increíblemente esa acción le hizo sentirse tranquilo. Y al mimo tiempo despertó recuerdos que creía haber olvidado.

"**-Espera- gritaba ella. Al momento en que su compañero tomó su muñeca y estaba dispuesto a jalarla hacia a él.**

**Minutos después la tranquilidad del agua se vio interrumpida cuando dos cuerpos cayeron dentro del pequeño lago. – ¡No es justo!- se quejaba la muchacha azabache -¡Me empapaste toda!- le grito al joven que la miraba tranquilo pero que en sus ojos se podía apreciar la diversión que le causaba el ataque de cólera que la muchacha estaba teniendo.**

**-Es tu culpa- susurro él, transmitiendo tranquilidad y serenidad a su compañera, lo cual hacia que ella se enfadara aún más ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Definitivamente la muchacha quería acecinarlo ahí mismo. –No debiste haberme hecho caer primero-**

**-¡Estás loco! Eres un Yokai, ¡debiste haberme visto venir!-**

**-No tengo ojos en la espalda- dijo con astucia.**

**-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!- gritó levantando sus manos al aire y dejando sus pulmones en medio del insulto.**

**La respuesta del joven fue simple: Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y una pequeña risa salió de su boca, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. La muchacha se sintió impotente ante la mira del joven, bajo sus manos dejando su arrebato y segundos después su ira se desvaneció y empezó a reír junto con su compañero.**

**Él tenía razón, gran parte de esta situación era su culpa –Eres un tonto- le susurró al mismo tiempo en que le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas"**

El sonido de la risa de aquella mujer se quedó flotando en sus oídos, opacando por completo el sonido del agua fluyendo. Sesshomaru se detuvo frente al río y observo su propio reflejo. La risita que se escuchaba a su alrededor lo estaba irritando.

Pero lo que después se mostró frente a él lo tomó por sorpresa. Podía ver el reflejo de aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules al lado de su propio reflejo. Ella lo veía sonriendo y su mirada solo mostraba cariño.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

-¡Lárgate!- Le grito al reflejo de ella, y de forma obediente aquella _alucinación_se marchó. Pero la sangre de Sesshomaru seguía hirviendo, su respiración se hacía acelerada y sus ojos estaban entre la intermitencia de rojo a dorado. Su bestia interna quería salir al exterior y para su desgracia no creía poder controlarla después.

…

El estruendoso gruñido despertó a Jaken, quién se levanto de un brinco totalmente aterrado. Veía a cada rincón del campamento y un poco de alivio llego a él cuando se percató que Rin no se había despertado. Jaken observó el cielo: estaba amaneciendo.

La presencia espesa que aumentaba cada vez más lo paralizó _"No de nuevo"_suplicó a kami. Y en el siguiente segundo corrió en dirección a la inmensa presencia.

…

La escena que se mostraba frente al Yokai sapo no era nada agradable. Su amo estaba a punto de perder el control _como aquella vez._

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- gritó. Y ese fue el peor de sus errores. El Taiyokai captó la figura de Jaken en menos de un segundo y le gruñó.  
-Lárgate- le murmuró. Nadie se imagino que esa palabra pudiera ser pronunciada con tanta lentitud y que tuviera impregnada verdaderas intenciones acecinas en ella.

Jaken tragó ruidosamente y su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar **"Cuida de él"******fueron las palabra que le hicieron tomar valor.

-Amo Sesshomaru- volvió a llamar – ¡Quizás la amita haya vuelto!- gritó queriendo hacer mermar el dolor de la bestia de su amo. Para su sorpresa lo logró. El youki de Sesshomaru fue disminuyendo pero un sabor amargo se instalo en su boca y su garganta.

–Quizás esa chiquilla sea la amita- prosiguió el Yokai sapo –Son muy parecidas- concluyó. Pero al ver los ojos de Sesshomaru flameando supo que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas.

El odio contenido dentro de Sesshomaru lo hizo gruñir, se abalanzó a Jaken, lo tomo por el cuello y lo elevó a su propia altura. Vio a los ojos saltones directamente, transmitiéndole todo su odio y desaprobación ante sus palabras –_¡Ella no es mi mujer!_- le gruñó con sus cejas contraídas y apretó con ira el cuello de Jaken. Éste solo atino a llevar sus pequeñas manos verdosas al brazo de su amo. –Amo Sesshomaru- susurro difícilmente, sintiendo como su cuello sería fracturado en pocos segundos.

Pero ese lastimero murmullo trajo a la mente de Sesshomaru la imagen de ese mismo Yokai entre sus garras, lastimado después de tratar de controlar su bestia siglos atrás.

Sesshomaru liberó el cuello de Jaken y el sirviente cayo con dureza sobre el suelo. El más débil de los Yokais en aquel lugar llevo su mano a su cuello y tosiendo con desesperación trataba de atrapar aire para sus pulmones.

-Llévate a Rin a las tierras de este Sesshomaru- le ordenó –No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- escupió. Y con una decisión tomada el curso de su viaje se vio alterado.

Jaken no sabía que haría su amo y lo menos que quería era un desastre como el de tiempo atrás. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no preguntar a donde iría… Sabía muy bien que no debía tentar su suerte. _"¿A dónde se dirige Amo Sesshomaru?"_fue la pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo en sus adentros_._

Para Sesshomaru no había nada más importante que encontrar respuestas y sabía en donde encontrarlas… Bokuseno tenía mucho que responder.

•••••

Horas pasaron desde la última vez que habían tomado un descanso. Kagome quería llegar pronto a la aldea más cercana así Miroku podría conseguirles un buen lugar donde dormir esa noche.

Cualquiera creería que la miko había dejado sus buenos sentimientos a un lado. Pero la noche anterior no pudieron dormir porque los demonios de bajo nivel estaban empezando a salir de sus escondites y atacaban con todo aquello que creían ser capaces de destruir.

Pero ¿Por qué viajaban? La respuesta era simple: todos habían decidido ir a la antigua aldea de Sango para llevar flores a Kohaku. A Kagome le dolía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su amiga porque recordaba muy bien lo que Miroku había dicho.

El destello del fuego en las lámparas de las cabañas a unos metros de ellos llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa, haciéndole desviar su mente de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos y al mismo tiempo alivió su corazón porque esa noche no dormirían a la intemperie.

Al llegar a la aldea, Miroku hizo su trabajo y les consiguió alojamiento en la casa de la familia más rica de esa aldea.

Después de la cena que el dueño había celebrado en honor al monje que había sacado de su hogar a los miles de demonios malditos que estaban dentro de ella, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la mente de Kagome no gobernaba más que el pensamiento y el sentimiento de lastima hacia el dueño de la enorme casa… El muy ingenuo no sabía que estaba siendo timado, pero todo fuera por pasar la noche seguros.

…

Pudo escuchar una risita cálida expandirse en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Y aquello interrumpió sus sueños.

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos poco a poco, y pudo ver al hanyo de ropas rojas descansando en una esquina ¿A caso él no escucho aquella risita? ¿Sería aquello producto de su imaginación? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

_La risita volvió a retumbar en el lugar._Pero la sacerdotisa no vio ni un solo movimiento de las orejas de Inuyasha.

Con la respiración un poco acelerada y con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Kagome fue girándose en el futon lentamente al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para lo que viniera a continuación. Más sin embargo no había nada detrás suyo. Suspiró y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el futon cuidando de no despertar al kitsune que dormía con ella.

"_Debo haberlo imaginado"_ era la única explicación que la sacerdotisa se daba. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a acomodarse para volver a dormir, aquella risita se dejo oír nuevamente, pero esta vez se oía un poco más lejana: venía del corredor.

A Kagome se le secó la garganta y por ende trago saliva fuertemente. Se armo de valor y salió del futon. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió poco a poco, volviendo su rostro cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de no despertar a Inuyasha.

Una vez fuera no se molesto en cerrar de nuevo la puerta corrediza: En esos preciosos segundos _aquella desconocida_ se le podía escapar. Caminó con cautela por todo el pasillo, uno, porque no quería despertar a nadie y dos, porque aún dudaba si su cordura seguía intacta como para poder oír aquella risita.

Aquella persecución la llevo a la puerta del patio trasero. Así que con su mano temblorosa se acerco a la esquina de la puerta y la deslizo lentamente hacia la derecha. Al abrirla no había nada más que un hermoso jardín oscuro y el sonido del frío viento. Suspiró de nuevo, tal vez su cordura sí se había ido al caño después de todos estos años llenos de batallas y enemigos.

**-"Kagome"-******ese susurro, esa voz… era _aquel joven de solía ver en sus sueños._

Ella asomo su cabeza fuera del interior de la casa y vio de lado izquierdo: No había nada. Se volvió al lado derecho: Tampoco había nada. Salió por completo de la casa, dejando nuevamente la puerta corrediza abierta, y corrió hacia el lado derecho del pasillo de madera que separaba la dura tierra del jardín, de la casa.

Al doblar la esquina de aquel pasillo de madera su corazón dio un vuelco: un joven de cabellera platinada caminaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

Dudosa, ella camino detrás de él.

Estando a mitad del pasillo él volvió su rostro al lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba el jardín y de lo único que Kagome pudo percatarse fue del color de sus ojos: Tenía ojos dorados.

El joven bajo por las pequeñas escalerillas, dejando que sus botas negras dejaran la madera y fueran bienvenidas por la tierra. Él se dirigía al bosque que estaba más allá del jardín.

Kagome lo siguió, pero estando a uno o dos metros de él sentía ese extraño calor invadirle el pecho y el corazón. ¿Quién era ese desconocido?

…

La punta de las orejas de perro de Inuyasha captaron el sonido de unos pies pisando la fría tierra, esos pies estaban descalzos, lo sabía porque había aprendido a reconocer el sonido de las calcetas de la miko que lo acompañaba, rozar la tierra.

El hanyo abrió sus ojos, vio el futon de la miko sin ella dentro, se levanto de donde estaba y corrió hacia donde el olor de la sacerdotisa se hacía más fuerte.

…

Él se detuvo frente al bosque. Ella se sorprendió cuando a sus propias piernas se les hacía difícil dar otro paso y seguir caminando hacia a aquel desconocido.

Su respiración se volvía lenta: Al parecer sus pulmones también estaban cansados. Pero algo dentro de ella, justo en medio de su pecho, le hacía no querer dejar ir al desconocido frente a ella, aún cuando lo único que podía ver de él era una cabellera platinada y la parte trasera de una yukata azul pastel.

**-"¿A dónde vas?"- oyó decir a la voz de una joven, ella parecía triste**

**-"No quiero seguir discutiéndolo"- él estaba molesto, aunque su voz no lo dejara expresar del todo.**

**-"¡Pero es necesario!"- dijo ella, queriendo levantar la voz, impregnando de desesperación aquella exclamación.******Entonces Kagome supo que ella se sentía frustrada y triste… Al igual que aquella mujer de la cual no sabía nada.

Él siguió su camino. Algo dentro de ella dolía: No le gustaba ver a ese desconocido alejarse de ella y sin saber la razón por la que su corazón se sentía presionado, miles de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza y que pronto fallarían, así que estiró su mano derecha hacia el frente, tratando de tocar al joven. Creyendo que la distancia que la separaba de él desaparecería con ese movimiento.

Instantes después sus parpados se sintieron pesados, sus piernas por fin flaquearon, las lágrimas no se detuvieron y un "no…" fue el único susurro que se deslizo de sus labio con desesperación antes de esperar caer al suelo, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia antes del golpe.

_Pero un hanyo se hizo presente antes de la caída…_

…El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa no llegó a conocer cuan duro podía el suelo.

•••••

Las respuestas que obtuvo no fueron las deseadas… pero si las esperadas. Sesshomaru sabía que aquella charla con el árbol sabio le serviría de mucho, porque pensaba actuar antes de que todo aquello se cumpliera.

No importaba si Bokuseno le había dicho que era inevitable. No importaba si su propia bestia le recriminaba el hecho de _alejarla_.  
No importaba el precio a pagar: Si debía acabar como siglos atrás, lo haría. No importaban tampoco las vidas que se perdieran.

El Yokai había tomado una decisión porque no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error. Jamás se arrepentiría de esto: _Jamás_.

Este Sesshomaru vivió, vivía y viviría sin ser seguido por arrepentimientos. Tenía suficiente con arrepentirse de una sola cosa… Un suceso que lo seguía desde entonces. En su larga vida se arrepentía de no haber actuado con más prudencia. Desde aquel día odió la poca sensatez que poseía en su juventud.

…

_En aquellos tiempos él aparentaba tener diez y siete años cuando en realidad tenía cincuenta. Recordaba sus ropas en aquella época: un pantalón azul marino, un Kimono con miles de pétalos violetas bordados que cubrían casi por completo el fondo blanco y sus acostumbradas botas negras. Él siempre llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta y una simple catana atada a su costado izquierdo._

_Recordaba muy bien aquel día: había comenzado como cualquier otro y terminado de una manera muy curiosa._

…

_Un par de ojos dorados se cerraron. El joven sentado sobre una enorme roca, frente a una cascada y en medio de un claro, aspiró el aroma del bosque y exhaló calmadamente._

_Eran pocas las veces que podía escapar de su maestro. Haoru hacía que su entrenamiento absorbiera completamente su día, al parecer eran órdenes de su padre que fuera así._

_No se quejaba, él debía ser fuerte para dar la talla en el papel que le correspondía. Él sabía muy bien que ser un heredero conllevaba responsabilidades: Responsabilidades que debían ser cumplidas al pie de la letra, en especial cuando tu padre es uno de los generales con una reputación que debía ser mantenida._

_El joven Yokai podía ver las expectativas reflejadas en los ojos dorados de su padre. Por eso nunca hizo algo para defraudarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando su maestro le pedía el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas en una lucha o en sus entrenamientos el daba el ciento cincuenta, cuando le pedía el ciento cincuenta él le daba un doscientos por ciento._

_Pero al parecer aún no era suficiente. Aún cuando su propia reputación solo podía ser igualada con guerreros de diez veces su edad: No era suficiente._

_Sesshomaru contrajo sus cejas ante ese pensamiento y abrió sus ojos. Exhaló lentamente y suavizó las facciones de su rostro._

_Su maestro le había enseñado a siempre mantener la mente fría. Las dudas, el odio descontrolado, la confianza excesiva… Todo sentimiento que pudiera nublar su juicio al luchar solo podía llevarlo a algo: La derrota._

_En su situación no había más que expectativas hacia él, no había más que lecciones, no había más que responsabilidades. Por eso le agradaba aquella cascada que estaba a los límites de las tierras de su padre. Y su agrado se debía a dos razones: La primera, porque estando ahí sentía como todo peso se hacía más liviano. Y segunda, por su ubicación._

_Sesshomaru sabía que Haoru jamás lo buscaría ahí porque estaba muy lejos del castillo ¿A caso no afrontaba el hecho que había dejado de ser un cachorro? Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para ir más allá del jardín trasero del palacio._

_Casualmente un sonido llevado por el viento hizo que la punta de su oreja izquierda tuviera un pequeño tic._

_El sonido de dos metales chocando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agudizó su oído y supo la localización exacta de la batalla que se estaba librando. A Sesshomaru no le agradó saber que estaban a tan solo cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, sabía que si seguían así llegarían a los límites donde él se encontraba._

_El heredero se puso de pie y se encamino al lugar de la batalla: No permitiría que nadie pisara las tierras de su padre trayendo consigo una guerra._

…

_Sesshomaru sintió las vibraciones bajo sus pies, al parecer eran dos ejércitos enfrentándose._

_De un segundo a otro pudo sentir las presencias de los guerreros de Oeste: El ejercito de la casa de la luna._

_El joven no lo pensó dos veces y con agilidad desapareció del lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad al lado contrario por donde venían los guerreros. Una parte de Sesshomaru se sentía estúpida, por supuesto que nadie dejaría entrar a ningún intruso en los territorios de su padre. El general Inu no Taisho no era tan imprudente como para dejar los límites de sus tierras desprotegidos en plena guerra._

_El olor a humo y las cenizas que flotaban por el aire le hicieron detenerse. El joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo ante el escenario que se mostraba frente a él pero si alguien más pudiera observarlo, notaria que sus facciones no cambiaron en ningún momento y que no mostraba más que tranquilidad en su rostro._

_Era la primera vez que el Joven Sesshomaru, heredero de las tierras del Oeste, veía en vivo y a todo color los restos de una batalla encarnizada._

_Sesshomaru se adentro en la aldea y pudo ver que ésta no pertenecía a los territorios de su padre. Entonces cayó en cuenta que por primera vez desde que Haoru le había hablado de las tierras desoladas, él pisaba una._

_-"Tierra de nadie"- susurro Sesshomaru, recordando cómo era que su maestro llamaba aquellas tierras que se encontraban entre los límites de las cuatro naciones ubicadas cada una en uno los cuatro puntos cardinales._

_Esas tierras estaban solas y a su suerte. Humanos se mataban entre ellos para obtener el derecho legítimo de gobernarlas. Y al ver los desastres que causaba el deseo de poder de esos seres tan inferiores y efímeros se dio cuenta que quizás en su naturaleza estaba la falta de cordura o diplomacia._

_Sesshomaru pudo sentir el césped carbonizado bajos sus pies y con cada paso podía oírlo crujir._

_En aquel lugar no había más que cabañas destrozadas y aunque el fuego estaba menguando pudo apreciar el daño que hizo al momento de arder por todas partes. Había cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados más sin embargo no oyó ningún latido. Alguien se había encargado de no dejar a ninguno con vida._

"_Una verdadera carnicería" fue lo único que el joven Yokai podía pensar._

_Sus orejas puntiagudas percibieron el sonido de pasoso sobre el suelo, el movimiento de esos pies era lentos aún cuando se suponía que corrían: Un humano se acercaba._

_Con agilidad Sesshomaru se subió a la rama de un árbol de un salto, se colocó en cuclillas sobre la rama más firme y alta y entrecerró sus ojos, esperando al humano._

_Segundos después un guerrero en armadura negra apareció: ese humano era un guerrero de alto nivel, guerreros que años más tarde serían conocidos como samuráis. Y como si toda aquella escena estuviese planeada, el samurái se sintió observado y con brusquedad volvió su rostro en dirección al Yokai que se ocultaba entre las ramas del árbol._

_El humano apretó el bulto negro entre sus manos. El Yokai colocó su mano sobre el mango de su catana._

_Sesshomaru solo podía pensar que algo no estaba bien porque el guerrero humano no se movía de su lugar y solo lo observaba con algo de temor. De la nada pudo sentir el aire detrás de él ser cortado: Una flecha se acercaba a él._

_El Yokai saltó de la rama y cayó al suelo sobre sus pies con agilidad. El samurái desenfundó su espada y el joven Yokai imitó su movimiento. Pero aún estando espada con espada, su maestro le enseñó que aquella raza carecía de honor en la pelea._

_Lo único que Sesshomaru conocía de los humanos es que no eran de fiar. Así que analizo el campo de batalla, y en menos de un segundo su plan estaba listo._

_El Yokai dio tres pasos al frente, el guerrero humano se abalanzo contra él con su espada apuntando a su dirección, el arquero oculto disparó su flecha y por último Sesshomaru dio una maroma hacia atrás encontrando la ubicación exacta del arquero. Al final el samurái cayó al suelo, de espaldas, con una flecha incrustada en el pecho y por último Sesshomaru decapito al arquero que estaba detrás de unos arbustos._

"_Patético" fue el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente del joven al ver el cuerpo inerte frente a él._

_Sesshomaru envainó su espada pensando que era suficiente. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse el sonido de un llanto lo detuvo: Sin saberlo ese fue su primer error._

_El joven Yokai volvió su mirada tranquila hacia donde oía el llanto. Y entonces vio que el bulto que el samurái llevaba entre sus brazos se movía, estando a unos metros del cuerpo inerte del guerrero humano._

_La curiosidad de Sesshomaru tomo el mando de sus actos. Se acerco al bulto, tomo el mango de su espada y con la punta de la funda quito aquella tela negra que le impedía saber que había dentro del paquete._

_Para su sorpresa lo que había bajo la tela no era oro, un arma o un objeto sagrado. Era nada más y nada menos que un cachorro… un cachorro humano._

_La pequeña cachorra dejo de llorar, abrió sus ojos y aun con unas pocas lagrimas impregnadas en el rabillo de sus ojos, ese par de pequeños zafiros se clavaron en un par de gotas de oro que le mostraban curiosidad. Sin darse cuenta no solo la pequeña se quedó hipnotizada por los ojos frente a ella._

_Y Sin que ambos lo supieran ese pequeño acto marco el destino de ambos._

_Sesshomaru se puso en cuclillas frente a la cachorra. La cachorra estiro sus bracitos y le sonrió al desconocido._

_-Hn- fue lo único que Sesshomaru dejo salir de sus labios. Pero su propio instinto no le permitía abandonar a la cachorrita. No en ese lugar de mala muerte, así que tomó la parte trasera de las ropas azuladas de la pequeña entre sus garras y se marchó._

…

_Si alguien pudiera caminar por ese bosque, se sorprendería por la escena que se mostraba en aquel lugar: Un joven de apariencia extraña y demasiado perfecta caminaba con una mirada tranquila pero que se veía era calculadora, mientras un pequeño bulto negro y azul colgaba en su mano derecha haciendo sonidos. La cachorrita no mostraba incomodidad, es más parecía disfrutar del paisaje de su viaje._

_Sesshomaru se detuvo de la nada. La punta de su nariz captó el olor de varios humanos esparcido en un radio de cincuenta metros y el más cercano se encontraba a tan solo 5 metros de él. Justo en la dirección de su camino._

_Con paso lento el joven príncipe se acercó al lugar donde podía sentir el olor a humano. Con la curiosidad invadiendo cada parte de su ser, se mantuvo en las sombras, justo detrás de las hojas de las ramas de unos árboles. Lo único que quería saber era quién era el humano en ese lugar. Ese fue su segundo error, sin duda debió haberse ido de ahí._

_Para su sorpresa ese humano era una hembra._

_El curioso Yokai veía a la humana desde su escondite. Su aroma la delataba. Pero debía de admitir que jamás había visto una hembra humana de ojos iguales al mismo océano y cabello tan negro, parecido al manto de la noche. Pero aquella hembra parecía buscar algo con desesperación, fue entonces cuando el bulto atrapado entre sus garras empezó a moverse haciendo que notara que el aroma de la hembra y la cría eran similares._

_Sin lugar a dudas la hembra de enigmática apariencia debía ser la madre de la cría que "encontró"._

_Al finalizar sus conclusiones se percato que la hembra estaba sola. No había algún rastro de otros de su especie en los alrededores así que salió de su escondite apareciendo a lado izquierdo de la humana, asustándola. Más ésta actuó rápidamente: se volvió hacia donde el Yokai apareció, encarándolo._

_Ella no dejo que él viera su sorpresa o su creciente miedo a una potencial amenaza, así que en fracción de segundo congelo ese par de océanos. Pero había algo en sus ojos que muy pobremente pudo esconder: Su desesperación. El Yokai se percató._

_Él entrecerró sus ojos, sabía que esa desesperación no se debía a querer escapar, no era provocada por el miedo, no. Ese sentimiento se debía a algo más de lo que él era ajeno._

_Ella intensifico su mirada, había aprendido a no mostrar debilidad ante seres como él, si moriría lo haría con la frente en alto. "No dejare que me venzas" pensó la hembra tratando, con mucho éxito, que su decisión se reflejara en sus ojos._

_El océano y el oro se encontraron chocando con brutalidad dando inicio a una batalla de miradas, ninguno de los dos la desviaría porque eso significaría demostrar debilidad y en ese tiempo, en ese momento y en esas circunstancias era algo prohibido:_

_En medio de la guerra mostrar debilidad es condenarte a ser descuartizado por tu propia mano._

_La vista periférica de la hembra capto el movimiento constante de algo a un costado del Yokai ¿Ver o no ver? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la hembra, si lo hacía significaba perder una batalla jamás declarada, pero que ambos sabían: estaba ahí. El instinto de la hembra la traicionó y por tanto sus ojos no obedecieron razones por la cual seguir con aquella batalla sin armas, bajó su mirada hacia el "bulto" atrapado en las garras del demonio, dándole la victoria a él, demostrando la debilidad más característica de su especie: La curiosidad._

_El muro construido por la hembra se desplomó dejando ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al percatarse que ahí se encontraba su cachorra, aquella que buscaba con desesperación. La hembra empuñó sus manos y miró a los ojos al Yokai pero esta vez ella emanaba ira de sus cuencas azuladas y su aura entera se torno acecina._

_Una reacción normal de cualquier hembra protectora hacia su cachorro._

_El Yokai sabia en la posición que se encontraba la hembra y por las reacciones que había visto en ella sabía que no era tonta sino todo lo contrario. Él tenía la ventaja y este hecho acrecentó su ego y su propio orgullo se encontraba deleitándose de la impotencia de la hembra que, percibía, también era orgullosa._

_La hembra frente al Yokai había ganado algo de él, algo que no le daba a cualquiera: su respeto. Ella no era una hembra temerosa como las demás humanas y tenía más valor que un macho de su especie. -Veo por qué el padre de esta cachorra te ha tomado- dijo._

_Ella comprendió muy bien las palabras del Yokai, más de lo que hubiera querido entender. –Eso no te da el derecho de quitármela- gruñó aquella enigmática hembra porque en ese momento a ella no le importaba si la adulaba o la insultaba, incluso si trabaja para aquel miserable, lo único que quería de vuelta era a su bebe._

_-Hn- Con agilidad el Yokai lanzó a la cría al aire, tomó su espada y dirigió ésta en dirección a la cría._

_Los ojos de la hembra se abrieron a más no poder. Tenía miedo y un vacío que iba en aumento desgarró su pecho y lo único que pudo decir al notar las intenciones del Yokai fue un "no" susurrado al viento._

_La cría permanecía sonriente y soltando risitas por estar volando en los aires. Pero las acciones del Yokai no se hicieron esperar: Su espada penetró las ropas de la pequeña cachorra._

_La hembra no puedo seguir observando aquella escena así que desvió su rostro con rapidez y en menos de dos segundos las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su respiración se corto y sintió un hormigueo en su nariz. La hembra se arrodillo en el pasto al no soportar su propio peso –Este no puede ser el pago- susurro, clavo su vista en el césped y movía su cabeza de una lado a otro, negándolo – ¡Éste no puede ser el precio!-gritó, maldiciendo a los cuatro viento mientras sostenía su pecho con demasiada fuerza porque a su parecer era como si la hubieran atravesado a ella con la espada. Su dolor no podía ser igualado, porque ahora había perdido una parte de ella. Miles de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, una a una. ¿Qué importaba ya mostrar debilidad si te quitan lo que amas?_

_-Hn- esa fue la respuesta del demonio a la escena que se mostraba frente a él, indiferente "esperaba más de esta hembra" pensó. Por dentro el Yokai se burlaba de sus propias expectativas ¿Qué podía esperar? Esa hembra solo era una humana que se dejaba segar por un dolor innecesario, el Yokai podría matarla ahora que estaba destrozada._

_Pero ruidos extraños sobre la hembra hicieron que dejara su llanto y levantara su cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver a su bebe ilesa y sonriéndole desde los aires extendiéndole los brazos._

_Si la hembra no hubiese estado tan sumida en el miedo que le provocaba perder a su cría se habría percatado que el Yokai jamás desenvaino su espada y que la funda se deslizo debajo de las ropas de la cría saliendo por el hueco del cuello justo detrás de su nuca, dejándola intacta._

_La hembra vio al Yokai y este se percato de que todo sentimiento que ella pudo haber reflejado en sus ojos había desaparecido "que extraña hembra" pensó, pero pudo ver que lo único que reinaba en su mirada era la confusión._

_Él inclino la espada haciendo que las ropas de la cría se deslizaran por la funda y acerco la punta a la hembra para que tomara a la cría cuando estuviera a su alcance. Ella la tomo con rapidez y vio al Yokai con sobrada desconfianza, con cautela se puso de pie, apretó a su bebe contra su pecho y se preparo para lo que viniera: una pelea, una carnicería, lo que fuera._

_Más el Yokai de cabellera platinada dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y se marchó._

_Este acto sorprendió a la hembra, dejándola con un sabor amargo en la boca. Una sola vez lo había visto, una sola vez lo había vivido: esta misericordia significaba que una de las vidas en ese lugar le pertenecía al Yokai ¿A caso él lo sabía? Por instinto la hembra apretó a su cría contra el pecho._

_El Yokai no se preocupaba, la humana no hablaría de su encuentro, no si no quería que los de su propia especie la mataran a ella y a su cachorra por el simple hecho de pensar que el Yokai había salvado la vida de la cría y perdonado la vida de la hembra por algo más que misericordia._

_Los humanos de su aldea la matarían para hacerle daño al Yokai o por miedo a que pudiera buscar a la hembra en otro momento pero él no lo haría._

_Además la hembra estaba marcada, su aroma la delataba._

_Él, uno de los Yokais más imponentes no mencionaría su misericordia a una especie como la de aquellas hembras porque aunque su orgullo no le dejara admitirlo, el también tenía algo que perder: su reputación._

_Estaba claro, no habría peligro por ninguna de las dos partes involucradas y la buena obra del Yokai bastaba para toda una vida._

_Sería el secreto del Yokai y la hembra._

•••••

Desde ese entonces Sesshomaru pensó que lo más sabio hubiese sido cumplir con la ley del más fuerte. Porque haber acabado con la vida de esas hembras le habría ahorrado muchos problemas en un futuro: En su presente.

Algo golpeó su pecho, no era algo físico: definitivamente aquello que Bokuseno había predicho estaba comenzando.

Él apretó su mandíbula, decidió que era mejor ir tras su sirviente y su cachorra humana.

Él ignoraba que a unos kilómetros del bosque que él estaba pisando estaba una joven inconsciente: Luchando con algo que creía desconocer.

Emmm… ¿Hola? xD  
Bueno, soy nueva en esto así que les comentare un pequeñísimo error: creo que mate a Naraku muy rápido -.-U (xD)  
En fin, veremos cómo lo arreglamos ;D (No se preocupen no afectara mucho).

Por otro lado, les quería agradecer sus comentarios: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron tantos comentarios positivos. Y espero que éste capítulo no los haya defraudado (ni mucho menos los que le seguirán ;D).

Les agradezco mucho por los favs, los follows y a todos aquellos que aunque no hagan acto de presencia están leyendo. :D

**Sessho-mary:**¡También es un gusto! :D (Espero que estos meses de espera no te hayan cortado la inspiración de leer :S). Mil gracias por tu review!

**Grace:** :D me encanta que te haya encantado xD

**Riovi:**Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado la trama. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y bueno creo que te abras percatado que a mí también me encanta esta pareja xD (Como tu mism dijiste: ellos hacen un contraste maravilloso).

Sé que talvez de hoy en adelante vaya a tardar un poco menos que ahora en actualizar, pero no olviden esto: NO abandonare mi historia (Por lo menos no hasta terminarla ;D)

_- Y... ¿Merezco un Review? -_

_:D_

Mil besos.  
Gracias.  
Espero ansiosa poder leer sus reviews.  
Destyni Kate


End file.
